Ezekiel
Ezekiel, labeled The Homeschooled was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He does not compete in Total Drama Action Do Over, Total Drama World Tour Do Over, Total Drama All Stars Do Over, or Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over. He returns at long last to Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over on "The Homeschoolers" team with his travel partner, Rock. Ezekielsquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg Biography Ezekiel is really really REALLY excited to be on Total Drama Island. He doesn't usually get a chance to hang out with real, live kids. (He's used to the 3D ones he sees on TV). That's because his parents (both Home Ecenomic teachers) think that it's best for their child to... "only be exposed to the finest sorts of people, and receive the highest standard of education." That's why Ezekiel's homeschooled. The only reason Ezekiel's parents signed him up for Total Drama Island is because their family doctor was concerned about his Vitamin-D Deficiency, so they were instructed to get him out of the house and into fresh air. Now he has to learn to be around other kids for the first time in his life. He's looking forward to this experiment (an experience with a socially useless guinea pig). The last time Ezekiel was in public was when he competed in the National Spelling Bee Challenge. He asked the third place girl if she weighed "enough" and told the second place guy that he'd pretty good looking if he wasn't so dirty. Both runners up swore at him in different languages. Ezekiel knows because he speaks 8 languages himself. The only he hasn't mastered is 'teenspeak', which explains why his boasting to the runners-up that they were just jealous because he won the Spelling Bee and 'licked' their butts, which got Ezekiel the biggest 'kicking' of his life. While Ezekiel may excel at every subject in home-schooling, only time will tell if he can handle the curriculum at Total Drama Island's 'School of Hard Knocks'. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Ezekiel was sexist. Nobody knew all the way until If You Can't Take The Heat... because he continuously was being interrupted beforehand. He worked in the kitchen with Charlotte before he made a sexist comment, causing her to tell everyone and get him eliminated. He roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, He joins a group of manly men for the Race for the Case. He ends up in a tub of jello and does not make it into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Ezekiel was a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath shows. He cameos in 3:10 To Crazytown where he challenges Zoey to a duel. He later admits that he now believes girls are strong and independent. He roots for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO finale, Ezekiel does something, I don't know. He doesn't get into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do Over Ezekiel was a member of the peanut gallery again. This didn't bother him, as he developed a friendship with Vanessa and Anne Maria who sent him spiraling through a fashion phase. He has clearly learned his lesson from being sexist. In the TDWTDO finale, Ezekiel works makeup and design with Vanessa and Anne Maria. He is not inducted into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Ezekiel has yet to outrank Noah, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Dj, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen, Owen and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Ezekiel has yet to outrank B, Brick, Mike, Jo and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Ezekiel has yet to outrank Abigail, Shin, Will, Felicity, Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Ezekiel has competed against, he has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Ezekiel has competed against, he has yet to outrank Adam, Cheyenne, Giselle and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Ezekiel has yet to outrank Tammy, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *Ezekiel is one of seven, first generation, TDDO competitors to never make the merge. **The others are Tyler, Sam, Cameron, Blaineley, Staci and Dakota *Ezekiel and Rock, the Homeschoolers, have been at the top of VultureIslandEtc's TDRRDO Edgic chart a total of 2 times. **http://vultureislandetc.deviantart.com/art/TDRRDO-Edgic-628193102 Gallery StanceEzekiel.png Ezekiel Front.png 400px-EzekielTransparentWalkingPose.png Ezekiel_looking_up.png Ezekiel_is_afraid.png Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDRRDO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:Episodes